


El plan maestro de Christine (para salir con el Ruso Ardiente)

by Diempss



Series: Planes Maestros [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amused Yuri Plisetsky, Español | Spanish, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, No volví a traducir las etiquetas, Oblivious Victor Nikiforov, Retirement AU, Traducción, Unrequited Crush, smitten married Viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diempss/pseuds/Diempss
Summary: Su nombre era Viktor. Era ruso y estudiaba para entrenador. También, era tan sexy que debería ser ilegal.Su nombre era Christine. Era Miss Michigan y podía tener a quien ella quisiera. Decidió que quería a Viktor.





	El plan maestro de Christine (para salir con el Ruso Ardiente)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qwertzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Christine's Master Plan (to dating the Hot Russian)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638040) by [Qwertzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/pseuds/Qwertzu). 



 

—¿Quién es _él_? —Christine preguntó mientras sus ojos seguían al maravilloso chico que iba caminando por el campus.

 

—¿Hm? —Lizzy quitó la vista de su teléfono—. Ah, ¿te refieres a Viktor? Estudia aquí, facultad de deportes, creo, no estoy segura.

 

¿Un estudiante? Eso significaba que estaría por los alrededores. Excelente.

 

—¿Es soltero?

 

—No lo sé. —Su amiga se encogió de hombros desinteresada—. Hay rumores de que le ha estado haciendo ojitos al profesor de japonés. Aunque no hay garantía de que sea cierto.

 

 _¿Profesor de japonés, huh?_ Christine la recordaba. Profesora Ayame Kozuki o algo, ¿no? Bueno, sí, era _algo_ bonita, en una forma nerd. O más bien, lo sería si se molestara en mostrar un poco más de piel, dejarse el cabello suelto y ponerse algo de maquillaje decente. (Y tacones altos. Nada puede salir mal con tacones altos). Viendo las cosas así, Christine no tenía por qué preocuparse; era más joven y más bonita que la profesora CualquieraQueFueraSuNombre y sí a Viktor le gustaban algo nerds — bueno, Christine podía lograr un _sexy nerd_ como una profesional. Sonrió para sí misma. _Viktor no sabrá que lo golpeó._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Obtener más información del sujeto de su interés era cuestión de agitar sus pestañas a las personas correctas. Tres días después, tenía en sus manos una copia del horario escolar de Viktor K.-Nikiforov. Era un estudiante de entrenamiento en la facultad de deportes de primer año. Desafortunadamente, lo único que él y Christine tenían en común era francés — pero mientras Christine batallaba con francés para principiantes, Viktor era lo suficientemente fluido como para clases avanzadas. Lo cual no era una cosa mala. Tal vez, ¿podría pedirle que fuera su tutor? _Mhm, clases privadas en el lenguaje del amor_ —le gustaba la idea. Además, Viktor no tenía japonés en su horario, lo cual significaba que su tal crush con la maestra de japonés no era verdad después de todo.

 

Pero esas eran las únicas buenas noticias. Ninguna de las clases de Viktor eran cerca del edificio de Christine y ella no tenía ningún amigo en la facultad de deportes como para que ella lo visitara y _accidentalmente_ se topara con él. No quería esperar por una oportunidad de encontrarse con él—demasiado impredecible. Christine necesitaba un _plan_.

 

—Es tan _frustrante_. —Se quejó con su mejor amiga—. Traté de buscar sus redes sociales, pero o tiene todo en privado o está usando un nombre diferente. Parece que tendré que hacer esto de la forma antigua. ¡Pero ni siquiera sé por donde comenzar! Quiero decir, día de San Valentín sería mi último recurso, ¡pero no quiero esperar tanto!

 

—¿Dormitorios? —Jenny sugirió.

 

Sí, normalmente los dormitorios era un buen lugar para empezar, ella tenía un punto. Desafortunadamente, no podía aplicarse en este caso.

 

—Créeme, alguien que se viste como si hubiera salido de una sesión de fotos de Alain Delon,  _no_ se queda en los dormitorios. —Christine estaba dispuesta a apostar su tiara de Miss Michigan en eso.

 

Jenny sólo hizo un sonido contemplador antes de darle un trago a su café.

 

—Dijiste que era un entrenador, ¿no? ¿De qué deporte?

 

La pregunta hizo que Christine se detuviera. No tenía ni idea. Jenny levantó una ceja, escéptica.

 

—¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? ¡Tienes su horario!

 

—Sí, hay un montón de teoría, algo de biología, psicología y otras cosas, y secciones de tiempo dedicado a “aplicación práctica”, lo que quiera que eso signifique. En ningún lado del horario dice en que deporte está.

 

—Esta bien, en ese caso, mi consejo es que vayas y lo descubras. Entonces podrás empezar a llegar a las prácticas de vez en cuando y decir que siempre has sido fan del tenis, hockey, americano o lo que sea en lo que esté entrenando. Sólo no olvides hacer una investigación básica antes de que digas algo.

 

Christine se animó y le sonrió agradecida a su mejor amiga.

 

—Eres brillante, ¿lo sabías?

 

—Sí, pero me gusta escucharlo, así que siéntete libre de recordármelo más seguido. —Jenny dijo con una sonrisa burlona y ajustando sus lentes—lo cual llamó la atención a los de Christine—. De todas formas, ¿qué hay con los lentes?

 

—Oh, he escuchado de dos fuentes independientes de que Viktor ha estado admirando a la profesora Katsooki—lo cual creo fuertemente que se pronuncia _Kozuki_ —desde lejos. Y es del tipo nerd, así que…

 

Jenny rodó los ojos con afecto hacia Christine.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Al final, la oportunidad perfecta se presentó más pronto de lo que ella pudiera desear. (No descubrió en que deporte entrenaba, pero pensó que podría preguntarle en persona). La escuela decidió que necesitaban un aumento en popularidad, así que el club de fotografía había estado tomando fotos de estudiantes distraídos toda la semana pasada. Ahora, se le estaba pidiendo a todos los alumnos que votaran por el señor y la señorita Fotogénicos quienes se convertirían en la nueva imagen de la campaña promocional. Objetivamente hablando, con la fotografía de Viktor y la suya entre los candidatos, era obvio quienes serían los ganadores. Ahora, ¿qué debería vestir para la sesión de fotos?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuri no era particularmente aficionado de las sesiones de fotografías, así que cuando le pidieron que fuera parte del (muy cuidadoso y racialmente diverso) grupo de extras para la campaña promocional de la escuela; iba a decirles donde meterse su sesión. ¿Una sesión de fotos gratis con él como un personaje aleatorio para Viktor? _Ni en sueños_. Pero entonces, dijeron que podía usarlo como excusa para no ir a cualquier clase que le tocara, la cual parecía ser la clase del profesor Cameron—y sí, había muy poco que Yuri no haría para escapar de ese infierno. (El tipo era un maldito _dementor_ o algo — absorbiendo cualquier interés de lo que decía y dejando a los estudiantes hundirse en un estofado concentrado de aburrimiento. Y su odiosa voz hacía imposible dejarlo dormir esa tortura. Yuri se saltaba esa clase cuando fuera que pudiera, pero se estaba quedando sin excusas.)

 

Así que aquí estaba, parado en la librería a lado de la nueva seleccionada señorita Fotogénica, aún aburrido — pero por lo menos no tenía que estar escuchando a _Bakameron_ , lo cual contaba como una victoria en su historial. Aunque significara ver a señorita Fotogénica desvestir a un despistado Viktor con la mirada. (Para alguien que le encantaba molestar a su esposo por no notar que la gente coqueteaba con él, Viktor era igual de malo para ello. Los dos idiotas de verdad se merecían el uno al otro.)

 

—Ok, muchachos, por favor tomen un libro de esta mesa y tomen asiento. —El fotógrafo dijo alegre, recordándole a Yuri de Pichit—. Finjan que están en un grupo de estudio. Siéntanse libres de hablar; aparté esta sala durante quince minutos, así que no estaremos molestando a nadie.

 

Tomando un libro, Yuri se dejó caer en su silla, preguntándose si podía salirse con la suya jugando Farm Heroes bajo la mesa. No conocía a nadie en el grupo más que a Viktor, de quien su atención estaba siendo acaparada por la _prima donna_ , así que no tenía con quien hablar.

 

—Por cierto, Viktor. —Señorita Fotogénica dijo “distraídamente” jugando con su collar (sin llamar la atención a su escote, no señor)—. Eres un entrenador, ¿no? ¿De qué deporte?

 

—Patinaje artístico.

 

—¡Oh, _amo_ el patinaje artístico!

 

Yuri tomó rápidamente el libro de Química Inorgánica de la mesa para esconder su rostro. No había nada que pudiera hacer acerca de sus hombros temblando mientras se reía, pero aparentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de eso. La _prima donna_ amaba el patinaje artístico — claro que sí. Por eso es que le preguntaba al jodido Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, el más condecorado patinador artístico de la historia (al menos hasta que Yuri le robara ese título), en qué deporte entrenaba. Sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que el actual campeón mundial del patinaje individual de hombres estaba sentado a unos asientos de ella y ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada.

 

—¿En serio? —Viktor pareció comprarle eso, como el idiota que era.

 

—¡Sí! Siempre he querido intentarlo. ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme?

 

 _Olvida jugar Farm Heroes._ Esto se estaba alcanzando niveles graciosos estilo JJ 2.0.

 

—¡Claro! —Viktor respondió alegre, ilusionándola—. Las clases para adultos principiantes son cada miércoles de seis a ocho. El siguiente curso comenzará en dos semanas, creo. Será mejor que revises la página del Ice Castle de Detroit, sólo para estar segura.

 

Bajando un poco el libro, Yuri miró a la diva y rápidamente volvió a esconderse, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que explotara de risa.

 

—¿Estás bien? —El tipo sentado a su lado le preguntó en un susurro, sin entender por que Yuri estaba temblando. No es que Yuri no apreciara su preocupación, pero lo estaba distrayendo de su diversión.

 

—Estoy bien. —Susurró de vuelta.

 

—Sabes —la diva comenzó, paciente—, estaba pensando algo parecido a _clases privadas_.

 

Claro, Yuri apostaría en que su idea de clases privadas incluía muy poco patinaje.

 

—Oh. Lo siento, sólo doy clases individuales a patinadores que compiten y tú eres demasiado vieja para eso.

 

 _¿Acaba de—?_ Yuri casi tira el libro al ver la expresión incrédula—ofendida de la diva. _Lo hizo_. Yuri tuvo que morderse el labio y respirar profundamente unas cuantas veces para luchar contra la risa histérica que trataba de salir de su garganta. ¿Cómo es que este hombre, con la gracia sociable de un rinoceronte, consiguió siquiera una oferta de patrocinio? (Ok, esa comparación era cruel para los rinocerontes. En cuanto al cómo, la respuesta era Yakov, probablemente.)

 

Viktor tenía el suficiente conocimiento para entender que algo estaba mal ante la reacción de la señorita Fotogénica, pero era totalmente ignorante al _por qué._

 

—¿Qué hice? —Le preguntó a Yuri en ruso cuando notó su mirada.

 

—Tiene como veinte años y acabas de decirle a la cara que era vieja, tonto.

 

—¡No me refería a eso! Sólo quería que supiera que—

 

—¿Por qué me lo dices a _mí_? Yo sé lo que quisiste decir.

 

Captando la pista (por una vez en su vida) Viktor se giró hacia la diva y habló en inglés.

 

—¡Lo siento, no quería implicar que eras vieja! Es sólo que los patinadores artísticos comienzan a competir a la edad de trece años.

 

Esto pareció calmarla un poco. Afortunadamente, cualquier conversación futura fue interrumpida por el fotógrafo quien comenzó a darles instrucciones de como deberían posar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor era… no lo que ella esperaba. Para ser un hombre tan hermoso, también era divertido, amable, un poco distraído, sorpresivamente humilde—e impactante pero desagradablemente directo. Además, era un caballero perfecto de quien sus ojos nunca viajaron más allá de su cuello. Eso o era totalmente gay, porque cuando Christine vestía _esa blusa_ , todos y cada uno de los hombres heterosexuales y bisexuales a un radio de cinco millas a su alrededor miraban su escote por lo menos una vez. Demonios, incluso ha descubierto a mujeres hetero mirándola, fuera por celos o por admiración. Pero Viktor no.

 

Después de la sesión de fotos en la librería, continuaron en el exterior. Tuvieron un picnic falso bajo unos árboles y jugaron con frisbee por un rato. Eventualmente, Mike el fotógrafo le pidió a la señorita y señor Fotogénicos posar juntos frente al edificio principal.

 

Viktor se paró a su lado y sonrió para la cámara. Christine notó que era una practicada y profesional sonrisa. Siendo una modelo también, lo sabía muy bien.

 

—Ah, Viktor, ¿puedes poner tu brazo alrededor de Christine? —Le pidió Mike.

 

Ella esperaba que la tomara por la cintura y tal vez dejar que su mano viajara un poco más abajo, pero Viktor no hizo nada de eso. La rodeó por los hombros, como si fuera su _amigo_ o algo. Casi se sentía ofendida.

 

—De acuerdo chicos, piensen en algo hermoso, ¿ok? —Tomó la fotografía. Christine vio a varios observadores desmayarse o llevarse una mano al pecho. Incluso Mike parpadeó y checó la fotografía en la cámara con un silencioso _wow_ —. ¡Excelente! Eso fue perfecto. ¿En qué pensaste, Viktor?

 

—Mi esposo. —Viktor respondió con una sonrisa ensoñadora. _¡¿Su qué?!_ —. Verás, mi Yuuri no será la persona más madrugadora, pero es tan hermoso cuando sale tambaleándose de la habitación con el cabello revuelto y ojos soñolientos, quejándose de tener que levantarse injustamente temprano. Además, Yuuri con sueño es demasiado mimoso. Esta mañana volvió a dormirse parado en mis brazos con su cabeza en mi hombro. De verdad creí que mi corazón iba a explotar.

 

Christine pudo ver como la audiencia prácticamente se derretía, lo cuál no ayudaba para nada con su presión sanguínea.

 

Mike soltó un suspiro ensoñador.

 

—Debes amarlo de verdad.

 

—¡Lo hago! —Viktor estuvo de acuerdo, empático—. ¡Es simplemente perfecto!

 

 _Urgh, ¡ya está!_ Christine tuvo suficiente de esto.

 

—¿Sabe tu perfecto esposo que has estado haciéndole ojitos a la profesora de japonés? —Escupió venenosamente.

 

Viktor inclinó su cabeza con verdadera confusión.

 

—¿A qué te refieres? Mi Yuuri es el nuevo _profesor_ de japonés.

 

Christine se encontró sin palabras. Se dio la vuelta sobre los talones e hizo una salida digna sin que le importara que tan infantil se habría visto. Apenas escuchó a Viktor preguntando que era lo que había hecho. ¡Ese hombre era un idiota!

 

 

* * *

 

 

—Uhm, ¿ _solnyshko_?

 

—¡Hola, cariño! Hola, Yura. —Katsudon les sonrió alegremente desde la recepción del Ice Castle de Detroit—. Llegaron temprano. ¿Cómo estuvo su sesión de fotos?

 

—Estuvo bien, pero, ¿creo que hice a la señorita Fotogénica alterarse? No sé por qué. —Viktor admitió.

 

Y porque era el más inteligente de los dos, Katsudon miró a Yuri, confundido.

 

Yuri sonrió, sintiendo sus mejillas doler de la risa.

 

—Ella estaba mostrándole los senos en la cara todo el tiempo y no sólo él no la miró ni coqueteó de regreso sino que la llamó _demasiado vieja_ y cuando el fotógrafo dijo que pensaran en algo hermoso, comenzó a hablar de _ti_. Por supuesto que estaba “alterada” —Hizo señas con sus dedos ante la palabra y rodó los ojos—. Por cierto, ese es un letrero genial. Lo apruebo.

 

El letrero en cuestión estaba recargado no tan discretamente en la recepción. Decía:

 

EL RUSO GUAPO (hay dos) ESTÁ:

— _MUY CASADO_ Y OCUPADO ENTRENADO AL CAMPEÓN MUNDIAL PARA DAR CLASES INDIVIDUALES

O

—DEMASIADO OCUPADO ENTRENADO Y _NO ESTÁ INTERESADO_

 

El Katsudon podía ser ciego y sordo ante el coqueteo de las personas, pero cuando se trataba de personas coqueteando con _Viktor_ —digamos que Viktor no era el único esposo posesivo en la relación. Los dos idiotas de verdad eran _perfectos_ el uno para el otro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Lamento la larga espera. En el siguiente: la última parte de la serie — El plan maestro de Milly (Para juntar a Viktor y a Katsuki-sensei) ¡Porque es muy claro que ambos están totalmente enamorados del otro!
> 
> N/T: Uno más y se termina esta serie tan genial, gracias por su paciencia. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
